True Blood
True Blood is a television show on HBO. It is produced and created by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries series of novels by Charlaine Harris. Story Season One The main mystery of the first season concerns the murders of women connected to Sookie's brother, Jason. Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green are both strangled shortly after having been alone with him. Though Detective Bellefleur has little doubt that Jason is the killer, the town sheriff does not suspect him. Sookie's grandmother is murdered shortly afterward. After the murders, Jason becomes addicted to Vampire blood and has a short relationship with another addict, Amy Burley, which ends when she is murdered as well. The season also focuses on Sookie's relationship with Bill and Sam's relationship with Sookie's friend Tara. Bill explains the rules of being a vampire to Sookie and, after killing a vampire to defend her, is forced to "turn" a young girl named Jessica into a vampire as punishment. The immature Jessica is left under Bill's care and starts to grow up both as a vampire and as a person. In the end it is revealed that Arlene Fowler's fiancé, René Lenier, has been killing women who associate with vampires. Further, he is actually a man named Drew Marshall who created a false identity, complete with a fake Cajun accent. The season ends with the discovery of a body in Detective Andy Bellefleur's car in Merlotte's parking lot. Season Two The second season loosely follows the plot of the second novel of The Southern Vampire Mysteries, Living Dead in Dallas. In addition, the character of Sophie-Anne Leclerq, initially introduced in the sixth novel Definitely Dead, was introduced as a major supporting character. The main theme of the season involves the disappearance of Godric, the 2,000-year-old vampire Sheriff of Area 9. Eric enlists Sookie and Bill's aid in finding the ancient vampire in Dallas. Their paths cross Jason's as he seeks to discover meaning in his life with the Fellowship of the Sun, a church dedicated to anti-vampire activities. A second theme concerns a maenad named Maryann who visits Bon Temps after Tara attracts her attention at the end of the first season. Maryann is a figure from Sam's past and knows his true identity as a shapeshifter. Her influence on the town and its residents results in mayhem that grows more destructive as the season progresses. At the end of the season, Bill proposes to Sookie, but is kidnapped by unknown assailants when Sookie retreats to the bathroom to consider his proposal. Season Three Season three loosely follows the plot of the third novel of The Southern Vampire Mysteries, Club Dead, and introduces werewolves to the show's mythology. It also introduces the characters of Russell Edgington, the Vampire King of Mississippi, and his private investigator, Franklin Mott. In addition, some characters from the fourth novel Dead to the World are introduced: Crystal Norris as Jason's love interest, her family of werepanthers from Hotshot, and Sookie's "faerie godmother", Claudine. Sookie's heritage as part faerie is also revealed later in the season, a major plot element from the eighth and ninth novels From Dead to Worse and Dead and Gone. This season ends with Jason left to take care of Hotshot, Tara leaving Bon Temps, Bill fighting the queen, Sam shooting Tommy, and Hoyt and Jessica moving in together. The final cliffhanger involves Claudine taking Sookie away to the land of Faerie. Season Four A coven of witches, led by Marnie, poses a threat to vampires when they discover the witches are working on necromancy. Sookie returns to Bon Temps after a year (even though for her she was away for only a few minutes in Faerie) to find Bill as the new King of Louisiana and that her brother and friends had given up hope of finding her. As the series progresses, a powerful necromancer from the 16th century, Antonia, possesses the body of Marnie in order to exact revenge on all vampires. Sookie starts a romance with Eric who has amnesia due to a spell cast by Antonia/Marnie. The witch Antonia eventually realizes the wrongdoing she's caused to innocent people and decides to stop. Yet Marnie, addicted to Antonia's power, binds her against her will to acquire her powers. Subplots include Lafayette's introduction to the world of magic and his abilities as a medium, Sam's family troubles, Alcide and Debbie's troubled relationship, and Jason, Hoyt and Jessica's love triangle. The finale is a series of cliffhangers, including a warning from the ghost of Rene that Terry will cause Arlene trouble, the escape of Russell Edgington, the reappearance of Steve Newlin as a vampire, and the shooting of Tara. Season Five The season follows Bill and Eric being captured by the Vampire Authority after the disappearance of Nan Flanagan. The two are almost sentenced to death by the Guardian, Roman, before revealing that Russell Edgington is alive and free after being released by a mysterious vampire. With the help of Sookie the team discovers his hiding place and brings him in. Alcide deals with his troubled rise to pack-master, and Terry learns he is death-cursed after committing a terrible crime during the war in Iraq. Meanwhile, Sookie learns that her powers are limited and contemplates having a normal life, just as Tara learns to deal with her newly given life as Pam's progeny. Jason and Sookie discover their parents were murdered by a vampire and vow to find out who is responsible. Hoyt gets involved with a hate group, then decides to leave for Alaska, just as Andy heads towards life as family man, and Lafayette tries to deal with the powers given to him by Jesus. Russell and his new vampire-companion Steve Newlin, along with Salome and Eric's vampire sister Nora, redefine the values of the Authority and view humans as nothing more than food: just as Lilith of the Vampire bible wanted. The season ends with the Authority leadership being wiped out during the True Blood crisis, and Bill drinking all of the sacred vial of Lilith in front of Sookie and Eric. He soon meets the "true death", but shortly after, he "rises from the blood", as an even more powerful vampire reincarnation of Lilith ("Billith"). Season Six Season Seven The seventh and final season of the adaptation of Charlaine Harris' Southern vampire novels begins with a vampire-human mixer at Bellefleur's, née Merlotte's, in full swing, but a gruesome attack by a band of Hep V-infected bloodsuckers throws Bon Temps into chaos and prompts a wave of spiteful finger-pointing at one of its most well-known residents, Sookie (Anna Paquin). Meanwhile, Jessica (Deborah Ann Woll) tries to convince Andy (Chris Bauer) she's desperate to atone for her past mistakes; Bill (Stephen Moyer) recalls his pre-Civil War life; Jason (Ryan Kwanten) has an awkward reunion with an old friend; Ladayette (Nelsan Ellis) helps Lettie Mae (Adina Porter) resolve her tumultuous relationship with Tara (Rutine Wesley); and Pam (Kristin Bauer Van Straten) searches the globe for Eric (Alexander Skarsgård) assuming he's still alive!https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/true-blood/s07/ Cast Episodes Trivia Production Notes *Photos of the cast and crew are seen behind the bar at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. *Fangtasia is filmed at Alex's Bar in Long Beach, California. Behind the Scenes *Ian Somerhalder auditioned for the role of Jason Stackhouse. References Category:True Blood Category:Browse